


Dance With Me

by MeganMoonlight



Series: Unexpected (Marvel Cinematic Universe Prompts) [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, Dancing, F/M, Pre-Het, Rare Pairings, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: "Dance with me."Before Jasper realized what was going on, someone caught his right hand in theirs, preventing him from reaching for a delicious looking praline, and led him to the dance floor.





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> My generated random pairing was:  
> 
> 
> A fill for a prompt: _"any. any. "Dance with me." "_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/624468.html?thread=85851476#t85851476)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**

"Dance with me."

Before Jasper realized what was going on, someone caught his right hand in theirs, preventing him from reaching for a delicious looking praline, and led him to the dance floor.

As Darcy Lewis wrapped his arm around her waist, her fingers squeezing his as she began to move to the slow rhythm of the ballad played by the band hired by Tony Stark, Jasper composed himself quickly. Hopefully no one noticed that she somehow managed to surprise him. It was one of these moments when Jasper was thankful for his training.

"Miss Lewis, I'm here to provide security for the guests, not to amuse them," he said, following Darcy's lead nevertheless. 

Jasper, along with a couple of other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, had been sent to supervise Stark's party, since Miss Potts was worried that someone might target the party due to its large guest list. Jasper didn't mind sacrificing his evening off if that meant that Maria, who also had been invited to the party, would be the one dealing with junior agents for the whole next week instead of him. He just wasn't aware that Miss Lewis was attending the party as well.

"Yes, just like all the other security guards Pepper had hired. There are about a hundred of them, so nothing will happen if you take a short break to dance with me," she shrugged. "Besides, you looked bored."

He couldn't argue with that reasoning.

As they danced slowly Jasper noticed Maria Hill and Agent Claire Wise sitting down by one of the tables, looking directly at him and Miss Lewis. One corner of Maria's lips twitched in a barely-there grin and Jasper had to fight the urge to roll his eyes at her. That was just what he needed. Both Agents were aware of Jasper's... crush on Miss Lewis, and while he knew Agent Wise wouldn't tease him about it, Maria was a different story altogether. 

"Hey, why so glum, Agent?"

Jasper blinked a few times, focusing his attention back on Miss Lewis. She was still smiling and he decided to get back to scanning the ballroom carefully, in case he accidentally ended up comparing her smile to a sun rising in the morning or something equally clichéd or sentimental. 

"It's a part of my job to look grim and intimidating," he replied instead, to which Miss Lewis rolled her eyes briefly, and... did he imagine it or did she actually squeeze his hand right then?

"True, but it wouldn't hurt you to smile from time to time, you know," she stated and Jasper snorted quietly. "I’ve seen you talking to Agent Coulson, so I know you can smile. Or grin at least."

"I'll think about it," he answered, the corners of his mouth rising slightly against his will, making Miss Lewis' smile widen.

"See? And the world didn't explode."

Jasper was about to comment on that, but then the song ended, and he couldn't help feeling a bit disappointed when Miss Lewis let go of his hand. To keep his hands busy Jasper adjusted his tie, looking around the ballroom again.

"Thanks for the dance." 

"The pleasure was mine, Miss Lewis."

"Save me another one later, okay?"

As he watched Miss Lawis join Doctor Foster and Doctor Cho, Jasper realized that a smile did not disappear from his face. Going back to his spot by the buffet table, he decided that he might have to thank Maria for convincing him to attend the party.


End file.
